banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gino Dipes
Gino Dipes was a smuggler who first began his career during the times of the Galactic Republic. Born 29 BBY, Gino grew up on his homeworld of Tatooine. It was here that he was hardend into the master smuggler he was. Early Life Born to Mary and Hathem Dipes in 29 BBY on the planet Tatooine, Gino grew up in the town of Mos Eisley. His parents owned a shop in the Old Quarter. They always said that they wanted to move away from the criminal life of Mos Eisley and Tatooine, but they were always too poor to afford anything but supplies for themselves and their shop. However, the Dipes were well respected people intheir neighborhood and the regulars of their shop were decent enough to not mess with them or their son. When Gino was old enough to walk around on his own and not cause trouble, his parents allowed him to run off and play with the other children of the neighborhood. Gino and his friends often played with a ball in the busy streets but were also keen of games such as hide-and-seek, and even tag. However, Gino and his friend Golm were attracted to the spacecraft that docked in Mos Eisley to refuel, or to unload or load cargo. They would dream about a day when the two would buy a spacecraft and travel across the Galaxy, going on adventures. When Gino was fourteen, he had long stopped playing childish games with his friends and had begun working in the family shop with his parents. One day, his parents sent him out on errends to pick up a few things for dinner that night. While he was gone however, a criminal who had just arrived to Mos Eisley from his homeworld and was badly in need of money, had attempted to rob his parents and thier shop. He held them both at gun point and demanded they hand over thier earnings from the shop. His parents, knowing that the money they had was the only thing keeping Gino from starving and taking to a life of crime to get money and food, refused to give the robber their money. The man was impatient and wanted the money badly, so with the twitch of his finger, he changed Gino's life forever. When Gino returned from the market, he found his parents on the floor, dead, and all of their money gone. Gino couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was angry, and alone. He found a job at a local cantina where he was always around the criminal scum of Tatooine and the galaxy. He worked there for a few years and surprisingly managed to stay away from a life of crime. When he was seventeen, he left his job at the cantina and got a job on a cargo ship. He helped load and unload cargo, repaired systems on the ship, and after a while, the captain took a liking to Gino and even became a father figure. Gino worked for Captain Toole for five years until he was 22, then, he parted ways with Captain Toole. He had all the money he'd saved for the past nine years and was still angry over the murder of his parents. First Spacecraft When Gino was 22, he left his job working on a cargo ship, and with all the credits he had saved for nine years, he bought his first spacecraft. After spending 25,000 credits, Gino Dipes was the owner of a used YT-1300 light freighter.